


sugar mommy

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, sugar mommy kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	sugar mommy

‘妈咪爱你.....妈咪舍不得你.....’

在心中忍痛和爱包道别后，Wanda离开了奢侈品二手店。

两年前，父亲的锒铛入狱使Wanda失去了她曾经享受的一切。她的信托基金，她的市中心顶层公寓，她的豪车和司机，高级餐厅永远有位置的权利和各种俱乐部VIP，以及那些年藐视一切平民生活高傲的资本，都随着父亲被没收的资产同时消失了。

转卖了自己最后一个珍藏的手包后，Wanda买了一些额外的白色油画颜料和毕业设计要用的材料。她现在用的白色颜料还是同级的Carol借给她的。

Wanda近一年最后悔的事可能就是学了艺术。高昂的学费和后期无底洞一样的材料费让她头疼不已。而且失去了父亲的资源后，Wanda基本找不到满意的工作。更现实的是，以前玩得好的“朋友”，此刻没一个联系得上。

现在Wanda住在学校的小寝室里，原本的衣帽间变成了单人床旁一米宽的柜子。床下放着两双打折老款运动鞋。桌上摆着一个干净的黑色镜面相框，这是Wanda十八岁生日会的照片。

那年Wanda以盖茨比电影为主题办了一场上世纪20年代般的奢华派对。政客，富豪，歌手皆是宾客。复古的礼服和头饰，喝不完的名贵香槟和现场的乐队，父亲在身边搂着自己说着生日快乐，美好的就像一场梦。Wanda甚至还记得那晚，那个绑着墨绿发带的红发女人，笑着走向自己。

“Happy birthday, sweetie. ”

素未谋面的女人在自己手背上印下一吻。她的猫眼，她的烟嗓，她身上淡淡的信息素，无一不让Wanda着迷。

讽刺的是，如同盖茨比为主题的生活，最终的结局也与电影完全一致。

作为曾经的富家女，Wanda最后的倔强就是穿着一套体面的衣服，每月去一次城中的高级有机超市，买两杯她最喜欢的焦糖豆奶拿铁，无乳糖冰淇淋，和超市自营的酵母亚麻籽面包。过去常买的黑松露酱和鱼子酱，现在也只能在货架前看看了。

正当Wanda在冰柜前挑饮品时，熟悉的嗓音在耳边响起

“Wanda Maximoff ？”

“嗯？请问你有....”

‘是那个在生日会上的女人...’

Wanda一时没缓过神来，手僵在架子上。

“需要我帮你拿吗？”

“不...不用了谢谢...”

Wanda立刻随手拿了一瓶放进篮子里。

“你是？”

“Natasha Romanoff，我们三年前见过一次，在你的生日上，不知道你还记得吗？”  
Natasha帮Wanda关上冰柜门，笑着回答道。

“记得，当然记得，我只是不知道你的名字。”

“Well，那你现在终于知道了。你最近还好吗？”

“嗯...”

“如果你不想回答完全没关系，对不起，我问了这么私人的问题。”

“没事的，我是指...生活不能总是一帆风顺对吗？”

——

结完账后，Wanda答应了Natasha的邀请一起喝杯咖啡。

就在一个小时前，Wanda都不敢想象自己又能来这家熟悉的咖啡厅。Natasha还特地为她点了当日主厨甜品和甜酒。

“这差不多就是我目前的生活...”  
Wanda无奈的耸了耸肩，吃完了盘中的巧克力榛子塔。其实，碍于面子Wanda并没有把全部的真相告诉Natasha。就比如她现在和室友挤在小寝室里，平时会在超市里买当日过期的打折沙拉。

“你知道你吃甜食的时候很可爱吗？”  
Natasha放下手中的意式浓缩杯。

“我还记得你生日那天吃松露巧克力的样子。”

“谢谢...你记得好清楚啊....对了，你家人还好吗？”

“他去年去世了。”

“我很抱歉听到这个”

“不必，我有记忆以来每年只和他见面不超过三次，可能和他一起度过最愉快的时光就是你生日那次了，但是不是因为他才愉快。”

Natasha暧昧的笑了笑，视线回到了咖啡杯上

“Anyway，虽然他生前是个糟糕的父亲，但是他处理遗产的方式让我很满意，他知道我对他那些生意不敢兴趣，但还是留了一部分股权给我，还有大部分的不动产，你真该欣赏我哥哥听到遗嘱公开那一刻的精彩表情。”

—— 

那天Natasha主动提出交换电话号码，  
结束后亲自开着自己的敞篷车送Wanda回学校继续她的毕业设计。

突然又坐在了精致的浅棕色真皮座椅上，不禁让Wanda有一丝不真实的感觉，就好像她还是那个有着信托基金的女孩。驾驶座上的女人带上了一副猫眼墨镜，等待绿灯时，点燃一根细烟，夹着烟的手架在车门上。那种优雅而又潇洒的气质仿佛是她与生俱来的。

注意到Wanda的目光，Natasha将烟盒递到Wanda面前

“要吗？”

“不了谢谢，我不抽烟。”

“Good kid～”  
Natasha笑着把烟盒放回去。

“在前面停下就可以了。”  
Wanda手指着学校旁边的一条街道。

“Wanda”  
Natasha在女孩离时握住了她的手腕。

“很高兴今天能遇到你，希望我们很快能再见面。”

Wanda能感觉到镜片后的绿眼睛朝她眨了一下。

“记得想我，bye sweetie～”

Wanda看着那NR开头的骚气车牌渐渐离她远去

‘这女人......’

——

不出所料，一周之后Natasha就再次联系了Wanda。

之后的两个多月，Natasha越来越密集的以各种理由邀Wanda出入那些她曾经熟悉的场地。Wanda没有拒绝，她能感受到这不同与正常的交友情况，但她不想深究了。

Natasha的出现让她经常再次回到以前的生活，当她进入到那些得心应手的环境，她能暂时忘记地铁拥挤的人群和车站忽然窜出的老鼠。精致的刀叉盘里的奶油扇贝让她忘了昨天晚上吃的装在油纸袋子里的鸡肉三明治。

平时离开餐厅后，Natasha的专车会先送她到家，再送Wanda。而今天，Natasha在快到自己公寓时，慢慢贴近了Wanda。

“Wanda...”  
沙哑湿热的气声传入耳朵，女人的鼻尖凑上女孩的后颈，在靠近腺体的皮肤处慢慢抵弄。

“你知道我等会儿想做什么吗？”

嘴唇似有若无的在颈间滑过，玩弄着Wanda的指尖。

Alpha的信息素第一次不加遮掩的释放出来，Wanda只感觉自己被震慑住了。身体不自觉的颤抖起来。

女孩加快的呼吸让Natasha更加兴奋，轻轻搂上Wanda的腰。

“你想和我上楼吗？”

“我..我...可能...不！”

Wanda有些惊慌的叫了出来。

轿车在公寓大厦前停下，Natasha放开了Wanda，原本压迫着自己的信息素散去了一些。

Natasha恢复了平静的表情，抚摸着女孩的手背。

“放轻松sweetie，不要害怕 ”

司机为Natasha打开了车门，女人拿起自己的手包，单手抚着Wanda的脸颊吻了一下。

“记得想我”  
Natasha转身离开车内

“See you next time sweetie～”  
在车门关上之际，Natasha撩了下红发和Wanda道别，留下一个风情的背影走进大厦。

——

之后的三周两人没有任何联系。Wanda又回到了之前的生活。闷热的车厢，塑料盒里的晚餐，超市里糟糕的服务和没有任何风景的宿舍窗外。惨淡的现实再次打击了Wanda一遍。

加上前一阵Natasha带来的生活创造的快乐，让Wanda更加透不过气，难道自己命运就真的如此吗？曾经的生活再也回不去了吗？老天让自己在一个闪光的美好无菌泡泡中长大，再一针戳破，让自己没有任何保护狠狠摔在地上。

Wanda甚至开始后悔那天拒绝了Natasha。她一点不反感Natasha，甚至有过短暂的迷恋。女人的举手投足间都是得体而性感的，红发和绿眼的搭配是那么协调又风情万种。如果当时没有拒绝的话.....

这时Wanda收到了一条信息

Message from Natasha

【Wanda，你后天晚上有空吗，我有一位主厨朋友那天要来家里，想请你一起尝她的新菜。】

【有空的】

【你几点结束，我让司机来接你】

——

Natasha公寓位处的大厦离Wanda以前的家不远。但是这栋楼是新造的，楼层比Wanda之前的顶层还要高。

Hill主厨的作品令人惊艳，一道道创意融合菜给味蕾带来不少惊喜。三人就美食这一话题从备菜开始聊了近三个小时。

Hill因为明天一早还要去看新店的进展情况与两人道别后先离开了。

独留Wanda与Natasha呆在一起。

“想看看阳台的夜景吗？”  
Natasha拿了两只酒杯和一瓶红酒走向二楼。

Wanda犹豫了一下，跟了上去。

——

Natasha的公寓在大厦的40楼，顶楼卧室外的阳台上不仅有宽敞的观景空间，还有一座下沉的恒温泡池。长条的智能酒精壁炉中燃烧着优雅的火焰，照亮着观景台上的沙发与泡池旁的休闲椅与绿植。

当Wanda走近阳台边缘，整个城市的夜景完美的展现在自己面前。如同灯带般的马路围绕在各种摩天建筑四周。她甚至可以看到以前自己的家。她热爱又熟悉的一切回到了眼前。

高楼上微风吹过自己的发丝，再喝上一口Natasha的藏品，一切生活中糟糕的烟火气，都如同曾经衣柜里衬衫上的褶皱一样，全被烫平了。

Natasha从Wanda身后抱住了她。

“喜欢这里的风景吗？”

熟悉的信息素再次溢出，Wanda忍不住往后靠了靠。

“嗯....”

Natasha的手不安分的上移了一些，温热的气息洒在Wanda后颈上。用鼻尖感受女孩细微的颤动。

“全都是你的。”

Natasha搭着Wanda的肩膀，让她转过来面对自己，上前一步将女孩扣在阳台上。

“只要你愿意，我全都能给你，你曾经的一切都能回来。”

Wanda感受到Natasha苏醒的腺体顶在了自己的小腹上。

女人带着侵略性欲望的眼神直视着她，那突起的位置还慢慢的挤着自己。

“那天在车上我说要做的事，到现在我还在想着，你想知道吗？”

略带挑逗的吻落在Wanda的脖颈上。

Natasha不紧不慢的品尝着女孩细腻的肌肤，淡淡的酒香和甜甜的香草味混合在一起。

“你闻上去真美味...”

精神的腺体更加急切地顶着面前的Omega，Wanda感觉自己快站不住了。

“Baby girl.”

Natasha单手挑起女孩的下巴，狡捷的目光与Wanda相对

面前女人直接的暗示让Wanda着实心动，看着那双摄人心魂的深绿眼睛和性感的厚唇，还有余光中熟悉又美好的一切....

为什么不呢？

Wanda一下抱紧了Natasha，主动的吻上去。

得到回应的Alpha兴奋的加深了这个吻，小舌直接探入女孩嘴中，与对方舌尖嬉戏的同时用力吮吸着她的下唇，温热的口腔里存有佳酿的余味。

Wanda感觉到自己的腰正慢慢被往下压，Natasha的吻仿佛想要一口吞下自己。戳在小腹上的硬物存在感越发强烈。身体渐渐被Alpha的气息唤醒。

“We gonna enjoy tonight.”

Natasha结束湿吻的同时从两人嘴间带出一条银丝。上扬的语调里毫不遮掩她的期待。

“Come on.”

女人拉着Wanda来到泡池边上的休闲躺椅旁。没等Natasha说话，Wanda就自觉的躺在柔软的垫子上。

Natasha解开自己的居家袍后慢慢爬上软垫，跪在Wanda双腿的两侧。双手开始了动作。

“我得帮你多买几条像样的裙子了...”

女人用嘴叼住衣领往下拉扯，Wanda配合的脱下了整套衣服。

“我的乖女孩只能用最好的。”

Natasha略带嫌弃的把裙装扔在地上，欺身压上去。

“比我想象的更漂亮。”

女人满意的欣赏着Wanda的身体，Wanda微红的脸颊让她只想快点品尝身下人的味道。

“Ah....”

Natasha的手劲不算小，胸部上用力的揉捏让Wanda忍不住叫出来。

Natasha顺着Wanda的乳沟向下舔吻，舌尖勾过饱满上的樱桃，大口吸食着柔软香甜的乳肉，不过瘾似的在顶峰上咬了一口，留下一个淡淡的牙印。

受到痛感后Wanda揉进了身上人的发丝里。纤纤玉指和张扬的红发交缠在一起。嘴间抑制不住的呻吟。

“Nat...轻一点好不好....”

女孩带着委屈的语气向Natasha求情。  
女人抬头一望，湿润的灰绿色眼睛在火光摇曳下泛着淡淡的泪光。

再次回到Wanda唇上，这一次是带着温柔与缠绵的吻。

“抱歉sweetie，我太喜欢你的身体了。”

她道歉般的亲着Wanda的脸颊和锁骨。

吻向下落至小腹，扒开女孩的双腿，Natasha就见到了可爱的小核，充着血  
探出脑袋，等着自己的爱抚。

“Emmm..Ahh...”

Wanda感觉到自己被含住，不光滑的舌苔压过腿心，酥麻的快感涌上大脑。

Natasha再次起身，双手扶在Wanda腰间，那兴奋硬挺的粉色腺体抵了上来。正当Wanda刚刚做好心理准备，却突然被Natasha用力翻过身，趴在了椅子上。

“撅起来。”

手掌落在Wanda臀肉上，拍击声和些微刺痛刺激着Wanda的神经。Wanda听话的抬高臀部，手肘撑在垫子上。

Natasha按揉着女孩的腰窝，顺着性感凹陷的背脊线往上舔舐，在肩胛骨处徘徊了一会，最后来到后颈处。

Natasha整个人趴在Wanda背上，下腹对着Wanda的花穴摩擦，手指摸上早已滑腻的花瓣，指尖刺探进洞口，轻扣几下，感受到那里的颤抖后退出手指，肿胀的腺体终于伸进了柔嫩的甬道。

“啊！...好满...”  
小穴突然挤入Alpha的性器，Wanda止不住的吟叫起来。

“Take it...Wanda, Enm...just take it !”

紧致的甬道挤压着腺体，Natasha用力挺动腰肢，将自己的性器全部插进去，直到小腹完美贴合Wanda的翘臀。湿滑炙热的包裹感让她眯起眼睛，发出满足的叹息。

被填满的感觉和身上Alpha浓烈的信息素压迫着Wanda，让她几乎发不了声音。Wanda还感觉到Natasha丰满的胸部不停磨蹭自己的后背。

Natasha的手滑到Wanda胸前，抓住两团雪峰，指间调戏夹弄着那一点红莓。下体开始规律的抽插。

年轻omega诱人的香气勾引着Alpha的感官。Natasha留恋在Wanda后颈的腺体上，一口含住，慢慢舔吮着。鼻尖嗅着Wanda的香气，Alpha的原始本能让她想要征服Wanda

胯部不断顶弄的同时，用牙轻轻叼起Wanda腺体上的皮肤，嘴唇吸住红肿的小块，将自己的气味留在上面。

后颈与花穴不断的刺激带来的快感让Wanda彻底趴倒在椅垫上，额头埋在靠垫上紧闭双眼，张开嘴大口喘息。

“老实说，Wanda，我在三年前看到你的那一天就想这么做了。”

Natasha握住Wanda的肩头，胯部投入在激烈的抽插运动当中。享受少女紧致内壁的挤压带来的酸麻快感。腺体被整根打湿，在女孩腿间进出格外淫靡。

“Nat...我...我就要...到...啊...”

Wanda先到了高潮，撅起的臀部往后主动迎着Natasha的动作。

Natasha拔出自己的腺体，再次翻过Wanda，高潮过后的红蕴脸颊和凌乱的棕发让她只想更用力的继续。

“God！...”

等Wanda刚刚回过神，Natasha抱住她的大腿往上抬了抬，依旧挺立的性器一下整根插了进来。

Natasha跪在Wanda腿间，双手抬着女孩的腿窝，居高临下的俯视着Wanda。胯间在她腿心剧烈的冲撞着，腺体每次的退出都带着晶莹的爱液，那深粉的柔嫩花瓣随着动作外翻着。淫荡的肉体拍打水声啪啪作响。

“叫出来！Wanda，叫给我听...”

“Ah....Ah...Nat..”

Wanda的身体随着Natasha在腿间疯狂的顶撞不停的前后摇动，肿胀雪白的乳房失去重心般的晃动，结实的躺椅发出了吱吱的响声。双唇微张，生理眼泪流在嘴角和津液混合淌下。

Natasha着迷的看着身下的Omega被操得失神。无意义的呻吟和喘息增强了她的征服快感。

“You are Mine, Wanda, Mine.”

“Yeah...Ah!...emm...Yes I’m yours...”

Natasha最后奋力冲撞，小腹上全是Wanda湿滑的痕迹，早已准备好的腺体不再忍耐，黏稠的液体直接注入在Wanda的花穴。射出的快感如同电流划过大脑，让她浑身颤抖忍不住发出低吟。

腺体依旧停留在Omega体内感受花径的温暖，Natasha放松的趴在Wanda胸前，帮她擦去眼泪，整理额前的头发。两人的气息都不平静，体液交换的味道让人无法不遐想刚刚这里发生了怎样的性事。

捧着Wanda的脸温柔的吮吻，安抚女孩高峰过后的情绪。

“Wanda，你太棒了。”  
Natasha笑着亲吻女孩的鼻梁。

“你感觉还好吗？”

Wanda的大腿悄悄盘住了Natasha的细腰。舌尖扫过女人的耳垂。

“我很喜欢～”

下面调皮的夹紧了Natasha

“啊，看来我们以后有的是事情可以做了。”

Natasha抱住了Wanda走进了卧室，

“欢迎来到你美丽的新家，baby girl.”


End file.
